The Trashing of Zhuper Girl/Transcript
Frankie: (narrating while raking lawn) It was a peaceful day in Anytown. The young yet sophisticated, and mature, Frankie Pamplemousse was tending her lawn when suddenly... :Pipsqueak: (holding a toy panda) "Help!" :Num Nums: (holding a toy lion) "Aah, it's all flamey and stuff!" :Chunk: (holding a toy elephant) "Building on fire!" :Mr. Squiggles: (holding a toy monkey) "Help!" :Frankie: This is a job for... (puts on mask) Zhuper Girl! :Stanley: Uh, are you talking to me, sweetie? :Frankie: No, dad. I'm on a Zhuper Girl adventure! :Zhus: (showing themselves behind the toys) Hello! :Stanley: Oh-oh-oh, sorry "Zhuper Girl." Yeah, are you still gonna rake the lawn? :Frankie: Dad, come on! Raking is not really a job for Zhuper Girl! (gives the Zhus a signal) :Zhus: Aww... :Frankie gives Stanley a pouting face and sniffles. :Stanley: (sighs) Fair enough. (walks away) :Frankie: Thanks! (gives the Zhus another signal) :The Zhus laugh and cover their faces again with the toys. :Frankie: (narrating) Zhuper Girl ??? the fire, but this is too much rescuing for one hero. Luckily she has help from... :Pipsqueak: Turbo McCuddles! :Num Nums: Knitwit! :Mr. Squiggles: Eye Wear Mishap Man! :Chunk: And the Incredible Hunk!c :The Zhus cheer as they come down the slide. :Frankie: Let's get rescuing. :Mr. Squiggles: Alright, I'll call the fire department. Let's see. Area code 5, 5, 5... Hey, I can barely see with these things! (chuckles) Irony. :Madge: (offscreen) Ha! :Frankie: Huh? :Madge: Wow. My nerdy neighbor Frankie thinks she's a superhero? (laughs) :Frankie: Hi Madge. Want to play with us? We could both be superheroes. :Madge: No. I don't want to play. And no one could ever consider you a superhero. Not in that side get up. :Frankie: Nah, I'm pretty sure I nailed it. :Madge: Nuh-huh. :Frankie: Yuh-huh. :Madge: Nuh-huh! :Frankie: Yuh-huh! :Madge: Nuh-huh! :Frankie: Yuh-huh. :Madge: Ugh! Then prove it. :Pipsqueak: (angrily) You're gonna need a hero in a second! (runs over to her) :Frankie holds Pipsqueak back while she grunts. :Madge: Ugh! :Frankie: It's okay, Pipsqueak. Ignore her. Let's go to the park. :Madge: (scoffs) You're gonna wear that in public? (laughs and runs back to her tea party) How lame is that? (chuckles) :Princess Tickyboo: (walking away) Meow! :Madge: Princess Tickyboo! Back to the table immediately. Manners. (sips a tea cup with pinky out) :Princess Tickyboo: Meow... :Frankie: Okay. Where were we? :Pipsqueak: The building was burning down. :Num Nums: But we're in a park now! A park can't burn down... Can it? :Chunk: Sure. You just got to imagine harder. :Chunk grunts as he tries to imagine the park burning down, opens his eyes, and falls to the floor in surprise at the sight of Mr. Squiggles' glasses. A man is walking by drinking out of a cup and carelessly tosses it in the garbage can. The Zhus gasp as the can almost missing the can. :Frankie: Woah... :The can falls on the floor. :Frankie: Excuse me, you dropped something. :The man ignores Frankie. :Frankie: Sir? Hey! (runs fast and catches up to him) Not so fast, litterbug! No one trashes the park when Zhuper Girl's around! (sweetly) Please pick up your cup. :Man: (nervously) I uh, uh... I was going to. (walks backwards) Really! (throws can into the garbage can) Category:Transcripts Category:Incomplete transcripts